Lost Memory
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: The sequel to 'Ivasion Confusion'. Becky lost her memory, can Shane Helms, Nicole and all her other friends help her get it back, or will HHH have something to say about it? Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned wrestlers in this fic, other than myself. Nicole owns herself.... That's it! Please R & R!! And before you read this fic you may wanna go read "Invasion Confusion" on Sweetiepie1, Im not stealing I wrote that story with Nicole so =P lol. Now read and enjoy!!  
  
It's been at least a year and a half since the WCW/ECW Invasion, the befriending of my worst enemy to date, and the way I almost lost everything I ever loved. Mine and Nicole's friendship grew after our first encounter, now we're best friends. I still have my sugar-booger, Shane, by my side. It's scary to think I almost lost them both and everything else I ever knew and loved...... 


	2. Chapter 1 The Incident

Disclaimer: I still don't own any wrestlers, other than myself lol. I don't own Nicole or anyone else in this story. Please R & R when your finished!!!! =) Oh yeah and incase you havn't figured it out yet, this is all going to be in Becky's POV. =)  
  
Shane and mine's career in the WWF only increased after the feud with Team Extreme, especially since our newly acquired alliance. We were even made honorary members of Team Extreme. Things were going great with all of us, Nicole was the women's champion and I was the #1 contender. Shannon finally got out of OVW and was teaming with Shane and they were giving the tag team champs, Jeff and Matt, a run for their money. The night my whole world almost ended I was supposed to face Nora (Molly Holly). After the incident between her, Nicole and myself that put her out of wrestling for a few months, she'd been biter. I don't know why she hated me so much, who knows and who really cares!?!? But it was going to end tonight! I sat in Shane's locker room wearing my new Lady Tornado costume. I thought it was awesome, it was now a black midrift top, and instead of pants, I was wearing a black skirt. Shane sat behind me on the top of the couch rubbing my tense shoulders, while I chatted with Nicole and Stacy.  
  
"So are you nervous about Nora?" Stacy asked, I huffed at the thought and said,  
  
"Hell no, if she's got a problem with me then it will be settled tonight!"   
  
"That's my girl, the little fighter!!" Shane said and placed a small kiss on my cheek. We all were laughing when a stage hand knocked on our door,  
  
"Lady Tornado, your up in 20." Then closed the door. I looked up at Shane and sighed.  
  
"Good luck bumble bee." For some reason I got the strangest feeling in the bottom of my stomach, like I was never gonna see him again. I looked over at Nicole and Stacy, and smiled.  
  
"Bye guys." I then walked twords the ramp I did my normal routine but was stopped when I heard a gravely voice say,  
  
"My, you look nice in your Lady Tornado outfit. Have I told you that before??" It was Paul L. (HHH). I smiled at him and said,  
  
"Plenty of times Paul."   
  
"Well it never hurts to say it again." I laughed at him, then said,  
  
"Do you have a match tonight?" He shook his head, making his blonde locks sway. Shane and Nicole had always warned me to stay away from Paul, but I don't see why they were so worried. He always had nice things to say to me and never once tried to hurt me or hit on me. They were just to paranoid.  
  
"No, I've just gotta walk Steph out. Who are you facing tonight?"  
  
"Nora, this shit has to stop, she's pushed my buttons for the last time. Well I've gotta go." I said and started to walk away, but was pulled into Paul's strong embrace. His cologne was so strong and sweet smelling it almost choked me.  
  
"Don't I get a good-bye hug?" I was about to reply when I heard Shane, who had just come around the corner holding my black sparkly cape, say,  
  
"Bumble bee you forgot your..." He stopped in mid sentence and looked at Paul and I with a very upset look on his face. I knew I was in trouble so I turned to Paul and said,  
  
"Will you please excuse us?"  
  
"Yeah LEAVE!!" Shane shouted, I turned around and shot him a dirty look, his shouting wasn't necessary.  
  
"I'll leave, but only because you asked me to Becky." With that Paul turned around and walked down the hall to his locker room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Shane shouted at me.  
  
"It was nothin SHANE! It was just a hug" I shouted back.  
  
"Yeah right." My mouth dropped open.  
  
"You honestly think that there's somethin going on between Paul and I?!?" Tears threatened to fall down my face, but I held them at bay, was he honestly accusing me of cheating on him?  
  
"No, Im saying that he is obviously up to something."  
  
"Oh so another attractive man can't give me a hug, or pay me a compliment every now and then?" By that time we had a crowd of noise road agents and WWE talent listening to our argument.  
  
"So you think he's ATTRACTIVE?!?!?"  
  
"NO! All I'm sayin is your flippin' out over nothin, and your being extremely over protective! Do I flip out every time you give, oh I don't know, Nicole a hug?"  
  
"There was a time when you did!" Ouch.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THE PAST LIKE THAT!" I screamed.  
  
"Uh, excuse me Becky."   
  
"WHAT!?" I shouted, turning my heated gaze to the young road agent that said my name.  
  
"You music is about to hit." He quickly said and disappeared into the crowd. I stomped up to Shane, stopped right in front of his face and said,  
  
"We will finish this later." I snatched my cape out of his hands and stomped towards the ramp before Shane could answer. STAND-A BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN THROUGH! STEER CLEAR THERE'S A TORNADO COMIN!!!' I forced a smile on my face as I walked down the ramp. A sound that I had just gotten used to, that still gives me goose bumps, the fans cheering, met my ears. I stood impatiently in the middle of the ring and waited for Nora, I wanted to get this over with so Shane and I could finish our little talk. I didn't have to wait long as she came running down the ramp and slid into the ring. The match continued at a extremely fast pace, so fast that even at times I couldn't even keep up. Things came to a halt when Nora slid out of the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer.  
  
**This isn't scripted!!** I franticly thought as I tried my hardest to get up, try to stop her, run away.... ANYTHING! But I wasn't quick enough and Nora slammed the blunt end into my skull making my world go black.  
  
The next thing I know is Im being shaken, I look up and see a very handsome man with green and brown hair standing above me, he had the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen.... I think.  
  
"Thank god your ok!" He said and hugged me, causing the wind to leave my lungs. I looked around me then back at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked which caused his mouth to drop open.  
  
** Sort of a cliff hanger!!!! Please R & R!!!! Oh yeah, incase any one didn't know, today is September 23, 2003, which is Matt Hardys Birthday, 29 years old!!!!! =) Happy Birthday Matt!!!*** 


	3. Chapter 2 New Friends?

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of the mentioned wrestlers, damn it! Lol. I do own myself though. Nicole owns herself and Stephy owns herself. Please R & R!!!  
  
I saw the handsome stranger look behind him, that's when I saw 3 other people behind him.  
  
"Hi, who are you all?" The one who had brown hair with blue streaks running through it looked at the man standing in front of me, then back at me and said,  
  
"You mean you don't remember us?" I smiled at her and shook my head no, "Were your friends B!" I tried to remember her name, I knew I had seen her face before, but I was drawing a blank.  
  
"No, Im sorry, I cant remember. I don't even know my own name." The severity of the situation finally hit me.  
  
"Well...." A bleach blonde woman, who was standing in front of me, started "Your name is Becky. Im Torrie, this is Stacy." She pointed to the tall woman standing next to her. Their faces looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember! The 1st girl that talked to me said,  
  
"Im Nicole, this is my boyfriend Jeff." That's when I noticed the multicolored hair of the man sitting in the corner. "And..." I turned my attention back to Nicole and she looked at the only other person I didn't know. "This is your boyfriend, Shane." I looked at Shane and smiled.  
  
"Wow, whatever I did to get a catch like you, Im sure glad I did it!" Shane smiled at me as a tear slid down his face.  
  
"I need to let everyone else know that she's ok." Stacy said walking towards the door.  
  
"Everyone else?" I asked **Wow I must have been pretty popular** I thought.  
  
"Yeah, your a WWE superstar. Loved my thousands! Does the name Lady Tornado or The Hurricane ring any bells?"Torrie, I think, asked. I sat there and tried to reach deep into my mind, but there was some sort of a block there, preventing me from remembering anything. I hung my head in shame.  
  
"Why don't a few of the guys come in and visit with B? Maybe a few familiar faces will help jog your memory. That is if your feeling up to it that is." Jeff suggested, breaking his silent streak.  
  
"Sure, I guess." I leaned back into my pillows and sighed. Everyone said good-bye to me with the exception of Shane, who stayed in the chair next to my bed. First 3 huge blonde men and one petite woman walked in. The shear size of these men scared me to death.  
  
"Don't be afraid B." The girl said.  
  
"Nicole told us she lost her memory." One of the blonde men said, the one who was holding the girls hand tightly in his own.  
  
"Im Chris, this is my girlfriend Stephy. That's Jay," the man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes held up his hand and waved at me, "And on the end is Adam." He flashed me a brilliant smile.   
  
"How ya feelin B?" Jay asked me.  
  
"Why do you all keep callin me that?" I asked.  
  
"That's your nickname, you got it from Shane. He calls you bumble bee, but we just call ya B for short." I looked over at Shane who looked very upset.  
  
"Im sorry.... I can't remember. I..." I collapsed in my pillows and felt someone hug me. I looked up and saw Stephy hugging me.  
  
"It will be ok B." She said, I gave her a small smile but then said,  
  
"Can I be alone for a while please." I looked the strangers who were my friends, they all reluctantly said their good-byes and left. Which left Shane and I alone.  
  
"Why wont you talk to me Shane?" Shane shook his head and tears started coming down from his brown puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Im so sorry bumble bee." He shoved his face in his hands and cried.  
  
"Please don't cry Shane." I pleaded.  
  
"Sugar booger." Shane smiled, tears still falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked confused.  
  
"Sugar booger, that's what you used to call me. You said that I looked like a big booger with the top of my hair dyed green. And my nickname in WCW was Sugar Shane, there for Sugar Booger. I thought that I would never see the day I would miss hearing you call me that." I sighed deeply and tears of my own started falling down my face, "Don't worry bumble bee, we'll get through this." Shane took me in a strong embrace, and I knew then that I could trust this Shane guy.   
  
**Hope you all liked it!! Remember R & R!! Thanks to Nicole for reviewing, your the only one!!!!! Lol come on people PLEASE review!!! Let me know what you think! !lol** 


	4. Chapter 3 Freaked

Disclaimer: Duh, don't own anyone but myself, please R & R!!  
  
  
  
After I was released from the trainers Shane and I drove to the next town. The whole time he was talking about our past relationship, how we met, the whole Me VS. Nicole ordeal, and he barley touched on how I got my amnesia. It really confused me when Shane pulled into the local arena and parked the car.  
  
"Ah, excuse me Shane, why are we here?" He grabbed our bags from the trunk and smiled at me, the 1st real smile I'd seen from him I never noticed before that he had braces. It made him look younger than he really was, and really cute to boot!  
  
"We're goin to work bumble bee!"  
  
"Huh?" Shane walked over to me and grabbed my hand, which caused me to blush a deep red.  
  
"Come on, let me show you", He lead me to the front of the building, but not before putting on a black and green leather mask, he opened up my bag and placed a black and silver mask on my face almost identical to his, "You ready?" I looked at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
"Ready for what?" He didn't answer me, only pulled me around the corner, to be met with hundreds of screaming and waving people. I quickly ducked behind Shane who just laughed.  
  
"It's ok bumble bee, it's only our fans!!" I shouted back at him as he signed a autograph.  
  
"But SHANE!!" He didn't hear me because he just kept signing autographs and every now and then he would take a picture with a screaming girl. I had tons of people shouting 'LADY TORNADO!' at me and shoving pens a paper in my hands. This was really starting to freak me out, with out even thinking I dropped the items in my hand and roughly pushed my way through the crowd. I ran into the building and was greeted by a security guard, but I didn't answer, just kept running. I don't know what I was running from, I just knew I couldn't stop. Through winding halls I sprinted until my body was knocked back with such a force I fell to the floor.  
  
"Easy there baby!" I looked up and saw a huge blonde man standing tall in front of me, a wide smile spread across his face showing off his pearly white teeth, and his hand was stretched out towards me.  
  
"Im sorry sr." I took his hand and pulled myself up. While I was dusting off my pants he asked,  
  
"Are you ok?" I tried to look away from him because I could feel and embarrassed blush creeping across my face.  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled.  
  
"Well Im glad I *ahem* bumped into you. He pulled out a red rose from behind his back.  
  
"Thank you Mr...?"  
  
"Come on Becky, it's Paul...you mean you don't remember me?" I thought I saw a small smirk grace his lips, but then quickly disappeared.  
  
"No, Im sorry. I apparently lost my memory, but no one will tell me how I lost it exactly."  
  
"Oh, well then if they haven't told you, then maybe I shouldn't either." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm and said,   
  
"Paul please, anything that you could tell me would be helpful." I could see the gears turning in Paul's head.  
  
"Well how about I take you out to diner and we can discuss it there." I thought about it for a second then I remembered what Nicole told me when I 1st met Shane, or was introduced to him again.  
  
"But what about Shane? Isn't he my boyfriend? He may not like it to much." Paul's face dropped and he leaned in closer to me and whispered.  
  
"Well not exactly, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I looked into Paul's blue eyes and almost started to cry.  
  
"Ok." Was all I could say. I was so confused.   
  
**Who should I believe Shane or Paul?** I thought to myself,** I'll go to dinner with Paul and hear his side of the story, maybe I can fit the pieces together.**  
  
"Great!" Paul said interrupting my train to thought. "Come to my locker room, name on the door is Hunter Hearst Helmsly, after RAW and we'll go to this nice little restaurant I know..." Paul went on and on about himself for a while until Nicole and Stephy ran up to Paul and I.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Nicole asked as Stephy pulled me behind her.  
  
"What's it to you Nicole? Becky and I were having a lovely conversation until you two showed up!" Nicole turned around and grabbed my other wrist to pull me away and saw the rose that Paul gave me then turned back to Paul,  
  
"Stay away from her Paul, or you will be sorry." She threatened, while her and Stephy pulled me down the hallway.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Stephy asked me.  
  
"Well.. I just was talkin to him and..."  
  
"He's nothing but trouble B. He's been after you since you got here, its best if you stay away from him." Nicole said still pulling me behind her.  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" Stephy asked, trying to keep up with our fast pace.  
  
"No, he just gave me a rose and asked me out to dinner." I said the last part under my breath, but both girls heard me. Nicole stopped in her tracks which caused me to run into her.  
  
"Please say you said no." Stephy said first. I was starting to get a little upset with the way my 'friends' were trying to tell me what to do.  
  
"AND WHAT IF I DIDN'T!!??" I snapped. Both girls looked at each other then back at me.  
  
"What about Shane? He's your boyfriend! You can't just go out with some other guy like that!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!??" I screamed at them both, then ran off.  
  
"BECKY WAIT!!" Stephy called after me, but I didn't stop, I ran until I found myself in front of a door that read 'Hunter Hearst Helmsly Knowing that it was Paul's locker I slowly brought my hand to the door and knocked. 


	5. Chapter 4 Information

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than myself, please R & R, and thanx to Stephy and Nicole for reviewing =) luv ya girls!!  
  
I waited outside his locker room for a while, until a young man about my age answered.  
  
"What are you doing here Becky? Where's Shane?" I deeply sighed.   
  
**Why is everyone so interested in my love life!!??** I thought.  
  
"I don't know, is Paul here?" I asked as nicely as I could. His mouth dropped open and said in disbelief,  
  
"Your here to see Paul?"  
  
"Yeah she is Randy!" I smiled when I heard Paul's voice from behind this Randy guy, "here a little early aren't you baby?" My face dropped and turned to leave,  
  
"Im sorry, I'll go." He roughly grabbed my elbow and pulled me into his locker room.  
  
"I wasn't complaining baby. Come on in, have a seat." He lead me to a comfortable looking leather couch and sat down, pulling me with him. I sat in his locker room for at least a half an hour, I met Ric Flair who was just as suave as Paul, but was so animated he kept me laughing the whole time. Randy decided not to join in on our fun, only sit in the corner with a scowl on his face always declining Paul's offers to join us. All our fun came to an abrupt end when Shane busted through the door, wearing a silly looking outfit, a cape flowing behind him and the same black mask adorned his face.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock Helms?" Paul snipped at Shane, while putting his muscular arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What do you think your doing Paul?? Get your hands off of her!" Shane yelled. Paul simply smiled and said,  
  
"What if she doesn't want me to?"  
  
"You using her Paul! Your using her amnesia against her to get what you want! Come on bumble bee, lets go." Shane reached for me.   
  
**Should I go with him? Im having so much fun here!** I thought, but before I could form an answer for Shane, he snatched me up and tried to make a break for the door, but didn't get to far when Ric came out of no where and hit Shane, causing him to fall and me to scream. Paul grabbed me up in his arms and made a run to the door, out the hall and into his limo.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Saving you of course!" He said like it was a very natural thing.  
  
"From what?" Paul scooted closer to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"What Im about to tell you, you may not like, are you sure you still want to know?" I shook my head yes, not being able to talk because my face was being crushed in his massive chest, I could barley breathe, "Im sure Shane told you about the feud between Nicole and yourself right?", I pushed myself away from Paul so I could look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." I said wanting him to continue.  
  
"He didn't tell you the real reason you and Nicole were fighting I'd say." I gave him a very confused look, "He was cheating on you with Nicole. After you found out you two broke it off. That's when you and I got together and we have been dating for a few weeks now. Shane is insanely jealous and will do anything to get you back." My mouth dropped open and all of a sudden I had a flash back....I saw Shane and Nicole dancing really close on a dance floor, they were whispering back and forth, she turned to me and glared at me, then went back to dancing with Shane.... Then my mind went back to when I woke up into my 'new world' and saw Shane in front of me.  
  
"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" I asked, Paul hesitated then answered,  
  
"You saw how many people were there that day! They were all his buddies and were in on it! And you heard what Nicole said when she saw us talking in the hallway 'Stay away from her or you will be sorry'." Paul mocked Nicole. I sat there taking in all he had said, who was lying Shane or Paul?  
  
"I.. I don't know what to say." I stuttered.  
  
"Say you'll stay with me. Don't go back to Shane, he'll only hurt you again." Paul kept leaning closer and closer to me, he was almost about to kiss me when I had another flash back.... Shane and I dancing real slow and close, he leaned in and whispered in my ear,  
  
"I love you bumble bee."  
  
"I love you too sugar-booger"......  
  
"Sugar-booger" I breathed.  
  
"WHAT?" Paul snapped. I released what I was about to do and scooted back from him.  
  
"Nothin, maybe we should take this slow, I mean with my memory being gone and all.."  
  
"But why? Things were going so good before!" He went to kiss me again but I scooted back even further away from him.  
  
"If Im as important you to as you say I am, then you'll wait." Paul huffed and pouted like a little child. My mind went back to the flash back I just had.  
  
**Why would Shane lie to me like that? For some reason he doesn't seem like the type to do that.** Then I remembered my first flash back when I saw him and Nicole dancing real close together. I was so tired that I decided to give up on trying to decide who was lying and got comfortable in the limo. 


	6. Chapter 5 Broken

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself! And also I just realized that some of the things that are happening in this story may not fit in with the story line that was goin on then, but oh well its just a story!! Lol please R & R!!  
  
That night I stayed with Paul, and I could tell he was excited at the thought of us having sex, but I squashed that thought real quick when I made him sleep on the couch. For some reason the thought of sleeping with Paul put a huge knot in my stomach (Authors note: doesn't it do that to everyone?? Well with the exception of Stephanie M.... But anyways..). The next morning I walked down to the cafeteria with Paul, Randy and Ric, once we walked in everyone gasped, most of them were whispering as Paul grabbed my hand and lead us to a table in the middle of the room. I looked around at everyone around us and I saw Stephy sitting with Chris. All she did was look at me and shook her head, then went back to eating her breakfast. Slowly I put my head down in shame, for some reason my heart was breaking, but why???  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Paul inquired.  
  
"Nothin." I whispered as I munched on a piece of toast. There was a loud commotion and I saw Chris jump up from his table and run to the door, I quickly turned around and saw Chris, Adam and Jeff holding a struggling Shane at bay.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" He screamed. Paul casually looked over his shoulder and huffed.  
  
"Some people have no manners at all."  
  
"I'll show you manners!" He went to lunge at him but was unsuccessful.  
  
"What can you do Helms? Use you little hurra-powers against me?" Paul mocked.  
  
"No, but I can kick you ass in the ring!! I went to Vince today, you and I have a match TONIGHT!! (AN: Smackdown taping) YOUR ASS IS MINE!!" Shane shouted, still trying to get his hands on Paul, who was laughing, which only enraged Shane all the more. By that time everyone in the restaurant was crowded around us, most of them murmuring and whispering things like 'wow, you would never take the quite type to be the sluts.' I'd had just about enough of this childish game. Surprising everyone I walked up to Shane, pushed a curious Jeff out of my way and smacked the taste out of Shane's mouth, igniting a collective gasp from everyone.  
  
"That's enough Shane, stop acting like a jackass!" I sternly said. Adam and Chris let Shane go, who was looking at me with his mouth open.  
  
"Bumble bee??" He choked out.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again. If your going to fight Paul, then do it in the ring not here!!" Paul came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his hard embrace as Shane asked,  
  
"But... but why?"  
  
"Why not go ask Nicole?" I snipped. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Stephy walk up to Chris, I knew she was going to go tell Nicole about this encounter, but ask me if I cared. I also saw Jeff perk up and curl his lip up in confusion.  
  
"What does Nicole have..." Shane started to ask.   
  
"I never want to see you again Shane." I interrupted, "You think your so slick, goin and askin for matches and shit, well I have a little surprise of my own. You no longer have a valet." Shane's face dropped, I could see the fire totaly go out of his eyes, "I went and asked Vince if I could walk out with Paul, he of course said yes, Lady Tornado is dead!" I walked right up to Shane and whispered in his ear, "See ya tonight!" Then left a stunned Shane and a laughing Paul in my wake. 


	7. Chapter 6 Remebering

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than me!! Thanks to Nicole and Stephy who are the only people that have reviewed. Remember R & R!!!  
  
Later that night I sat in Paul's locker room, he insisted that I wear a really short leather skirt and a blue tube top to match his wrestling trunks, to the ring. I kept squirming in my seat next to Randy, not being able to get comfortable in the revealing garment, but came to a complete stop when Paul yelled,  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT THAT DAMN FIDGETING, YOUR STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" My mouth dropped open and I instantly looked at my hands that were folded in my lap.  
  
**He yelled at me!!** I thought ** Shane never once yelled at me... At least I don't think he did... Maybe I made a mistake....** My memories were starting to slowly come back and in the ones I had regained it seemed like Shane and I were happy, the only one that resembled Shane cheating on me was the one where him and Nicole were dancing really close.  
  
"Im sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell. Im just trying to concentrate on the match, finally we can get rid of that little green pest and get on with our lives." He spouted out. I looked at him and smiled, a little voice in the back of my head was screaming 'HE'S LYING, HE DOESN'T WANNA BE WITH YOU!!' I quickly shut it up and stood up.  
  
"You ready?" I asked Paul. He grinned and stood up next to me.  
  
"Yep. Come on guys." He said to Ric and Randy. Paul and Ric left the room first, I was about to follow when I felt a hand grab my elbow.  
  
"He's lying to you ya know. He's only using you to get what he wants, then he'll drop you when he's finished." Randy whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I yanked my arm out of his grasp, not turning around I harshly whispered back,  
  
"Your supposed to be his friend, how can you say such things about him?"  
  
"Im only trying to help you."  
  
"Well don't." I sharply said and made my way out of the room, my spiked heals making an annoying sound echoing off the walls.  
  
"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME" Paul's loud music filled the dark arena. He linked his arm with mine and we strutted down the ramp, which was extremely hard for me in my spiked heals, but I eventually made it into the ring. Instead of me getting in Paul insisted that I stayed outside with Ric and Randy. Before he climbed in the squared circle he placed a wet, sloppy, hard kiss on my lips, igniting a loud boo from the crowd. My whole body tensed up and tried not to pull away, but thankfully I heard a   
  
'STAND-A BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN THROUGH.' My first thought was,  
  
**He took me off of his theme music!!** And my heart constricted a little bit. Like a lightning bolt Shane ran down the ramp and started hitting Paul. The bell rang and the match officially started. Paul mostly dominated the entire match, neither man faking any punches. It all came to a halt when Paul had Shane down, I sighed in relief thinking it was over, but man was I wrong! He slid under the ropes and lifted the apron skirt, searching for something. I heard a muffled 'ah-ha!'as Paul pulled a shiny, sliver sledge hammer. All of a sudden I got a huge migraine, it consumed all of my senses, and even though I couldn't see what he had done to Shane I could only guess what he was going to use it for. Before my eyes a woman with brown hair was holding the exact same sledge Paul was now using to obliterate Shane with, standing over me and slamming it into my head. When I came back to this reality Paul was carrying me to the back, a very happy Ric dancing behind him. I looked up at the titon-tron and saw Shane bleeding all over his Hurricane mask, looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
Once we were in the back Paul spun me around, making my head hurt even more and he shouted,  
  
"Let's go out for a victory dinner! What do ya say baby?" I hated it when Paul called me baby like that ALL THE TIME! I forced a smile on my face and said,  
  
"Sure, just leme go take a shower real quick." I placed a small kiss on Paul's cheek and rushed to the bathroom that was conveniently located in Paul's locker room. In my rush to get ready I forgot my towel, before shedding my clothing I went to go get it from my bag in the main part of the locker room.  
  
"So ya gonna do it tonight?" It was Ric, sounding very anxious for some reason. I leaned my ear up to the door and listened. I know it was wrong to evens drop but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Yeah, Im gonna bang her real good tonight, the leave her on the corner that she came from! No one will want her after that. Remind me to thank Nora (Molly Holly) again for taking her out for me." Both Paul and Ric busted out laughing. I, on the other hand, was stunned. I couldn't even breathe. Range and confusion ran through my veins and I threw open the door, glaring at them both.  
  
"YOU SORRY ASS, SON OF A BITCH" I screamed, the both looked at me with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Well I guess she figured out our little plan eh' Natch?" Paul's voice was oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"Everything you told me was a lie?? Why would you do something like this Paul??" Paul walked up to me, backing me up against the wall.  
  
"Because every time I saw you and Shane together you were always all over each other, holding hands, kissing, laughing. It made me absolutely sick!" The smile was off his face and he glared at me with ever word he said. "But thanks to Nora that all stopped, and you willingly came into my arms. And after tonight everyone will think you were more than willing to go into my bed!." Ric snickered behind him, and Randy just stood in the corner with his mouth open.  
  
"That's a lie, no one will believe you." I said with as much confidence as I could.  
  
"HA! You can barley remember your own middle name! I'll just make it out to be that your amnesia has gotten worse and you obviously have forgotten it. Your finished 'bumble bee'." Paul mocked. My whole world was crashing down on me and I could do nothing about it. The only thing I could think to do was, once again, run away, causing Ric and Paul to laugh at my retreating figure. I ran and ran until my legs forced me to stop. When I finally did stop I leaned against a costume rack that was sitting in the hallway, trying to catch my breath. Upon further inspection I noticed my old Lady Tornado costume on a hanger. I picked it up off the rack and felt the soft material between my fingers, and like a flood my memories came back to me.  
  
"I remember.." I whispered., "I REMEMBER!!" I screamed, jumping up and down, causing wardrobe assistance to give me strange looks. Then I remembered Shane, how bad Paul must have hurt him in the ring, and me hurting him outside the ring. With new found speed I ran to look for the two people I knew would help me, Stephy and Nicole. 


	8. Chapter 7 Convincing

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than myself. Im almost finished with this story, I only have about 2 more chapters after this one, maybe more I dunno. Remember to R & R!!  
  
I ran through the halls looking for the Team Extreme door, more than likley Stephy would be there with Nicole in there locker room, that was always like the group hangout. I didn't even remember what city we were in so it was hard to judge where their locker room would be. As I ran I passed Glenn Jacobs AKA: Kane. I back tracked a little and sighed in relife.  
  
"Oh thank god Glenn, can you tell me where Jeff's locker room is?" He looked me over then went to turn away, but stopped.  
  
"You remembered my name?"He said in disbelife, not having time to put up with his questions I gave a rushed,  
  
"Yes, please can you tell me where his locker room is." Glenn ignored my request and suddenly picked me up and spun me around.  
  
"Your back baby girl!!!" He lauged using his nickname for me, and I couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Ok, ok Glenn put me down please." He spun me around a few more times then finally put me down.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left." Was all he said, the walked away with a smile on his face. Without a moment to spare I ran to the door that said 'Team Extreme' and started pounding on the door. A few seconds later Jeff walked to the door and gave me a nasty look.  
  
"What do you want?" He snipped.  
  
"Is Nicole or Stephy there?" I asked ignoring his rude comment.  
  
"Yeah." He said not moving away from the door.  
  
"Uh.. Can I talk to her please?" Jeff looked me up and down then finaly moved away from the door.  
  
"Nic, you got company." Jeff told Nicole before pushing past me and walking out the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Nicole's tone told me she wasn't to pleased with me at the moment, and she had every right to be pissed off at me.  
  
"Where's Shane?" I quickly asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.  
  
"Why do you care? Is this another one of Paul's sick jokes?" The hatred for Paul, and I feared toward myslef, dripped off of Nicole's words.  
  
"Please Nicole, I swear Im through with Paul. I finally got my memory back, well go on ask me anything if you don't belive me!" Nicole who looked at Stephy, who had been quiet through the whole conversation and walked up to me. I stood tall and looked her in the eye, she always said she could tell if I was lying or not by the look in my eye.  
  
"How did you and I meet?"  
  
"Nicole introduced us. You 2 met on the internet and were good friends. You were in OVW at that time, when WWE finally got you a contract, Nicole introduced us. The first things you said to me was #1- How did you get a catch like Shane and #2- Can you put the green streaks in my hair, like the one's in yours. I was the one who introduced you to Chris." I looked in Stephy's eyes and waited for her reaction. A few seconds later Stephy turned her head around and smiled at Nicole, then looked back at me.  
  
"Welcome back B." Was all she said and then gave me a huge hug. I looked over at Nicole and she didn't look as sure.  
  
"I dunno Stephy. Why should we belive her? I still say this is another trick." Stephy put her hands on her hips in frustration and said,  
  
"Well then you ask her a question. I for one belive that she's not with good ole Trips anymore." I smiled at Stephys comment then turned my gaze to Nicole who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Ok, the night you and I had our match, the one where Nora got hurt, and the guys locked us in the room together, what did we talk about?" I new that neither one of us had told anyone what we talked about in that room. I smiled and repeated that night like it happened yesterday.  
  
"After Shane had me slung over his shoulder, hurting my already damaged ribs even more, he told me that we had to sort out our problems one way or another. We argued for a while over who was trying to steal who's boyfriend. Then we decided that we should atleast try and get along with eachother, if only for the sake of Jeff and Shane. Now your one of my best friends." I let out a huge sigh and looked at Nicole, who's features had not changed.  
  
"WRONG!" She shouted. My whole body slumped, I knew that's what happened. "We didn't argue over who was trying to take who's boyfriend, you acused me of trying to steal Shane." A huge smile broke out on her face and she ran up and huged me. All three of us were enveloped in a hug, but my mind was somewhere else now.  
  
"Guys I hate to break up this reunion but I have to see Shane. Where is he?" Stephy looked at Nicole and sighed.  
  
"He was hurt pretty bad B. They took him to a local hospital just down the road, we were all planning on going and seein him after the show." Tears sprung to my eyes,  
  
**It's all my faul** I thought. Nicole patted me on the shoulder and said,  
  
"Come on lets go. Im drivin." She grabbed her purse and we all ran out to her car. I had regained the trust from my 2 best friends, now all I had to do was regain the love from my boyfriend, which was going to be a bit harder to do. 


	9. Chapter 8 Forgive Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Becky!! Now is the moment of truth, will Shane be able to forgive Becky? Read and find out, oh yeah and please review!!  
  
We all sat in Nicole's silver mustang in silence, all of us were lost in our own thoughts until Nicole smacked the steering wheel.  
  
"I told you so!" Her New York accent sticking out clearly. Stephy and I just gave her a weird look.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. Nicole tried to hide her smile as she said,  
  
"How many times did I tell you that Paul was nothing but trouble!?!" Stephy started to laugh, but I just looked kept a straight face.  
  
"If this is another question then I loose, cause I lost count at, oh about 5 billion!" I finally cracked a smile when Nicole gave me a 'you smart ass' kinda look. The rest of the way to the hospital we sat in silence, until we were about to exit the car.  
  
"You guys don't have to come in with me." I tried to say, but was silenced when I heard to car doors slam and saw Stephy and Nicole get out of the car. With new found speed I unbuckled and ran out of the car. I bolted through the doors and ran to the nurses station. There sat a very handsome male nurse wearing a blue scrub suit and his feet were propped up on the desk. He didn't pay any attention to me until Nicole and Stephy ran up behind me, the site of Stephy make him snap to attention.  
  
"Well hello there," he said directly to Stephy, totally ignoring Nicole and I which aggravated me, "How can I help you?" He seductively said, obviously trying to flirt and failing miserably.  
  
"Yes, we are here to see Shane Helms." I stepped in front of Stephy, standing in the way of the young mans view of Stephy.  
  
"Sorry that's classified information." He snipped, then relaxed as a wide smile came across his face, he sort of reminded me of Paul... EWW-A! "But if your friend there promises to have dinner with me tonight, then maybe I can let the information slip." Stephy looked at me like she was going to puke, this guy was cute, yes, but he couldn't hold a candle to Chris. But how else would we get back to see Shane? I racked my brain, trying to think of something to do until a deep voice came from inside the elevator.  
  
"Sorry, she already has plans tonight." We all 3 turned around to see Chris with his arms crossed across his massive chest, glaring daggers at the nurse who, for some reason, turned an interesting shade of white mixed with a light green color.  
  
"Chris!!" Stephy ran over to him and gave him a grateful looking kiss on the lips.  
  
"Come on, you wanted to see Shane right?" Chris said when they broke apart. Nodding I ran into the open elevator with Nicole right behind me. It seemed like an eternity passed as the elevator slowly made its way up to Shane's floor. All the while I could feel Chris' heated glare on my back, but knew it stopped when I heard Stephy whisper,  
  
"She's ok." Finally the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival to Shane's floor. I jumped out and quickly asked Chris,  
  
"What room number?" He looked rather hesitant for a while, waging an inner battle with himself, then he sighed deeply.  
  
"521" Was all I heard when I turned my back to them and ran down the hall, dodging nurses, doctors and patients, and counting the numbers on the doors. I finally stopped when I came to room 521. I should have known it was his room because there were tons of superstars lined up to visit him. Waiting my turn behind Al Snow, who gave me a funny look, I impatiently thought of what I was going to say to Shane to show him the I had my memory back, and how sorry I was for all the pain I had caused him. After a few minutes Al Snow walked out and it was finally my turn, slowly I walked into Shane's room, closing the door shut behind me. Thankfully no one else was in the room so we could talk privately. As I walked over to his bed his brown eyes lit up in surprise, then narrowed in anger. I quietly took in his gorgeous features, Paul sure did a number on him. He had a black eye, his bottom lip was a little swollen, from where I could see it looked like he had his ribs taped up, and there were various other little cuts and bruises that adorned his face.  
  
"Shane.. I..." The words caught in my throat as our eyes met. "Baby I am so sorry!" I sobbed as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Thats when I saw a side of Shane I thought I would never see, his cold uncaring side.  
  
"Go away." Was all he said as he gently turned on his side away from me. The pain etched on his face, whether it was from me or his ribs I'll never know.  
  
"But sugar-booger, I have my memory back! If you don't believe me, then go on ask me anythin!" I sounded really desperate, which made my Kentucky accent stick out even more. And I was desperate! It was make or break for our relationship. There was a few minutes of silence until Shane shouted,  
  
"Ok, I have one for you!! Remember when you and your wonderful Paul were having breakfast and I challenged him to a fight, do you remember what you said AND did to me?" My head was bowed in shame, that was something that I would have liked to have forgotten.  
  
"I smacked you."   
  
"That's not all you did! You said you never wanted to see me again.... So why are you even here?" My mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"But.. But sugar-booger."  
  
"Don't call me that." He sounded cold and heartless, "I think its time you left." I knew the conversation was over, Shane was very set in his ways and I knew there was no talking him out of it, our relationship was over. I turned to leave but then took a step back. I tried to keep my sobs out of my speech, but it was impossible.  
  
"I just want you to know that your lettin Paul win. This was his plan all along. You should know that I would never, ever do anythin to hurt you Gregory Shane Helms! I am so sorry that I did this to you, but if you don't want to believe me then that's fine, Im gone. Good-bye Shane, have a nice life!" I threw open the door and ran into the hallway, sobbing all the way.  
  
Authors Note- ok, so I decided to make it longer, but you all have to be pacient with me. I am a college student and this semester is really hard on me! I have so many papers to write its killin me! But when I have some free time, which is like 0, then I'll update my story. So thanks for the reviews and to those who don't review but read anyway, THANKS!!! 


	10. Chapter 9 It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than myself. Ok, there is gonna be 2 more chapters after this one, hopefully. Each time I decide to end it I think of something that will make it better, then it makes it longer. Oh well! Please R & R.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When I bolted from Shane's room I accidentally ran into someone, almost knocking them over in the process. My eyes were to blurry to recognize who it was until I heard a female voice say,  
  
"B, what's wrong?" It was Nicole.  
  
"Oh god, Nic! It's over!" I sobbed into her shoulder , she patted me on the back and asked,  
  
"What? What do you mean it's over?" About that time Stephy walked up to us holding 2 cups of what I assumed from the steam, was coffee. She noticed my crying and Nicole's distressed face and listened in.  
  
"He told me to go away & that he... He never wa...wanted to see me again!" Sobs wracked my body, making it hard for me to speak.  
  
"Your kidding?" Stephy asked. I shook my head no and cried a loud sob of agony, my heart was shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh B, Im so sorry!" Both Stephy and Nicole said, and hugged me. After a few minutes I pulled away and sniffled, my tears had subsided a little bit and I was now able to talk.  
  
"I think Im gonna go find a hotel to stay at.... I still need to get a room." My mind was filled to the brink, questions about Shane and I, my career, and many other things that I can't even remember were running rampant in my brain, and was starting to give me a headache.  
  
"Ok B, umm do you want us to call you later on?" Stephy asked.  
  
"You don't have to , Im just gonna go straight to bed, its been such a long night and Im pooped." I tried to make my voice sound cheery, but it came out sort of forced.;  
  
"All right, well if ya want I'll drive ya." Nicole offered waving her keys in front of her face with a smile.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll take a cab." I started to say, but Nicole would hear any of it.  
  
"No you will not! Beside I have to pick up Jeffy anyway." I tried to smile at my friend, but it wouldn't come. I simply nodded and after saying good-bye to Stephy, walked out with Nicole to her silver Mustang. We were half way to the hotel when Nicole's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Nicole said into her head piece that was linked to her phone. "No wait for me to get there Stephy. Im almost to the hotel now. Yes, just wait! I'll hurry every chance I get. Bye." I listened to Nicole's one sided conversation and then looked at her for answers.  
  
"That was Stephy, Shane has been released and I have to go pick him up, seems that Chris' cute little sports car wont fit all three of them." I just looked out the window at the passing lights that seemed to blur together. After Nicole dropped me off at the hotel I watched as she pealed out of the parking lot, not giving me a second glance. It was then I felt a pang of jealousy hit my heart like a ton of bricks, she was going to pick up her boyfriend. I was never jealous of Nicole and Jeff's relationship, but the thought of it made me miss Shane even more. With tears flowing from my brown eyes I went into the hotel to find a room.  
  
Thankfully there was another room and around 2 AM I got settled in. Rummaging through the mini fridge I pulled out a bottle of smirnoff ice. I really didn't like to drink a lot, but for some reason I felt like I needed it. I popped the top and with out a second thought I chugged a big gulp, the fizzy liquid brunt it's way down my throat and settled in the pit of my stomach. Together, the alcohol and the sorrow of mine and Shane's break up, decided to have a party in my stomach, making me nauseous. Thinking quickly I dumped the full bottle in the trash can and ran in to the bathroom and filled the toilet with the continence of my stomach. After a while of dry heaving, I washed my mouth out and changed into my P.j.'s which caused me to cry again. My P.j.'s consisted of a pair of lime green pants and a Hurricane T-shirt that was way to big for me. Seeing as I didn't have anything else, they would have to do. I walked back into the bedroom part of the hotel room and grabbed my cd player and listened to my Nickelback cd. I collapsed on my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow the song "Someday" came on and I about lost it.   
  
"Someday"  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Chorus:  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Chorus  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Chorus  
  
After the song ended I heard someone pounding on my door. Thinking that it was either Nicole or Stephy I wiped the numerous tears off my face and yelled  
  
"Im comin!" I slowly opened the door, it took my eyes a while to adjust to the bright hallway lights and the burning sensation from crying so much. When they did finally adjust I saw Shane standing in the hallway, his hands were full of daffodils, which are my favorite type of flowers, their strong aroma mixed with Shane's delicious smelling cologne knocked me off my feet. My attention was brought back to Shane as his mouth opened and said,  
  
"Im sorry." 


	11. Chapter 10 Super Duo Once Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Becky: B, Bumble Bee which ever she is called through out this story! Lol. Oh yeah and I think I lied when I said there would only be like 2 more chapters, if anyone doesn't like it Im sorry, I felt for the good of my story that I made it longer believe me it'll be worth it hehe. Remember to R & R!!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
I couldn't decide whether to leap into his arms, or slam the door shut in his face. Choosing neither, because they both would have been the easy way out for Shane, I just stood there, trying to figure out what I should do. They lyric from a Fozzy song sprang into my mind: It's to late to change what has happened, try to decide your reaction.  
  
"Say somethin B." My attention was brought back to Shane, I just looked at him then moved to the side, motioning him to come in. Once he was inside there was an uncomfortable silence in the air, one that I hadn't felt with Shane since the day we first met. "Baby please, Im sorry for shutting you out like that, I..."  
  
"What changed your mind?" I interrupted my voice sounding a little raspy from the lack of use.  
  
"Nicole and Stephy had a little talk with me after you left. They said I was being stupid for lettin you go like that over somethin as stupid as this. Stephy even smacked me on the back of the head!" He rubbed the back of his head and cracked a smile at me.  
  
*That's my girls for ya!* I thought and let out a little giggle slip out. I saw Shane's shoulders loosen up a bit and he laughed a self deprecating laugh. At that moment I knew I had to forgive Shane. If I didn't everything I ever knew would fade away, just like my memories had.  
  
"Shane, why didn't you believe me when I came and apologized to you at the hospital?" I asked getting serious once again. Shane set the flowers on the table next to him, walked past me and sat on the unmade bed, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"I.... I was so hurt B! When I saw you in Paul's arms, walking up that ramp after our match.... I..... I couldn't think straight." The pain was clear in his voice and it broke my heart, but I had to know why he did what he did, he already knew my reasoning.  
  
"I already apologized Sugar, why try and hurt me back, is that what you were trying to do is purposely hurt me?" I was now in front of Shane at his feet, trying to look up into his brown eyes, which were covered by his hands. By that time I had already decided to forgive him, but the evil in me decided to let him dangle for a little bit.  
  
"No, bumble bee I am so sorry I..." I interrupted him again by abruptly standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Shane, I need some time to think, maybe you should go." I about lost it right there, throw my whole plan out the door, because the look in Shane's eyes. It was so heart breaking, the look of total loss and pain that resided there, and the tears that he tried to hold at bay made it even worse. Without a word he left my room, his head hung in defeat along with his shoulders slumped over. Closing the door after him I watched his retreating figure through the peep hole, waiting until he got to the end of the hallway before I slung open the door.  
  
"SUGAR BOOGER!!!" I yelled at him. He twirled his body around and looked at me, a slight smile on his lips. A few doors opened and the people inside peeked out their doors, watching what was developing in the hallway. One of the curious onlookers was Nicole and Jeff, they both had huge smiles on their faces, "I've had enough time to think. I forgive you for being such an ass!" We both laughed and he ran to my door. It felt like a cheesy romance movie, everything was going in slow motion, until he took me in his strong arms and passionately kissed me, it was like he was pouring his entire soul into that one kiss. Call me sappy, I don't care, I had the love of my life back and everything was as it should be. I didn't know who big our audience was until the entire hall erupted with applauds and cheers. I pulled away from Shane and ducked my head into his shoulder, I could feel my face turning beet red.  
  
"So I take it Lady Tornado and the Hurricane are a super hero duo once again?" I pulled my face away from Shane's shoulder and saw a very happy looking Vince standing next to Shane. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and said,  
  
"Yes sir, that is if its ok with you." He chuckled and said,  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning."And walked off, back into his own room. Without another word Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room, which caused lots of cat calls and whistles from the superstars in the hallway. Once the door was closed Shane looked down at me and smiled,  
  
"Why are you so afraid of Vince bumble bee?" He asked, I smiled at the sound of my nickname.  
  
"I dunno, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well for one thing, my fingers are turnin blue from the lack of blood flow! The death grip on my hand tells me that you are afraid of him." I dropped his hand like I had touched a stove. We both laughed and I started apologizing again.  
  
"Baby, Im really sorry I..." Shane put his finger to my lips to silence me and sighed.  
  
"It's all right, no more apologies tonight. All I wanna do is go to bed, Im tired as hell!" I laughed at his whining and we both went to bed, sleeping soundly in each others arms. 


	12. Chapter 11 Will You?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than Becky! As of now I have no idea how much longer this story is gonna last lol, hopefully I can end it soon lol. Oh well, and remember to always R&R =)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning I woke up feeling very refreshed and relaxed. When I heard a faint snore come from behind me, I rolled over and saw Shane, dead asleep with his mouth hanging open. I smirked and glanced over his shoulder, seeing that it was almost time for us to get up, thank god for my internal clock or we would have missed the alarm in which meant we would have missed our plane!  
  
"Sugar booger! Wake up!" I sang sweetly, gently shaking his shoulder. I should have known it wouldn't have done me any good, Shane was a very sound sleeper, not even the Dudley Boyz pyro would have woken him up! Knowing that if we didn't get up now, we wouldn't make the flight to that house show that happened to be in my home town. So I did the only thing I could that would wake him up, but man would it make him grumpy!! I pulled my hand free from underneath the covers, pinched his cute little nose and cutting off his air supply. A few seconds later he started sputtering and flopping around like a fish out of water, trying to take a breath. I don't know why he didn't just open his mouth and breath through his mouth, the big dope!! Once he realized where he was he smiled at me, which about knocked me out of the bed.  
  
"Nice wake up call bumble bee, a kiss would have been sufficient." He placed a light kiss on my lips and I pulled away, eyeballing him suspiciously, he never ever woke up this cheerful before.  
  
"Come on sugar we gotta go." I went to get up, but was pulled back down by Shane's strong arms which were wrapped around my waist.  
  
"God do you know how good this feels?" He asked, referring to our renewed relationship, as he buried his nose in my neck.  
  
"Yeah sugar, I do." I paused, "But babe we gotta go. Im ready to go home and see all my friends and family." With as much effort as I could I pulled out of his warm embrace and once again headed to the shower.  
  
Later that night at the house show in Lexington Kentucky, we were scheduled to be in a 8 person tag team- Me, Shane, Jeff and Nicole VS Chris, Jay, Stephy and Nora. I was more than ready to get my revenge on Nora for taken my memory away from me. When I found out she had been in league with Paul I later demanded another match with her, but why Vince made it a 6 person tag, I'll never know, maybe to make sure I don't kill her. As I walked through the halls of Rupp Arena, reminiscing on all the memories I made here I saw Shane come out of Vince's office. He looked extremely pleased with himself, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Shane?" I asked, causing him to jump around in surprise.  
  
"Shit bumble bee, don't scare me like that!" He put his hand over his heart, trying in vain to get it to slow down, which caused me to giggle.  
  
"Sorry sugar, I didn't mean to scare you. What were you doing in Vince's office?" I asked, his eyes started darting around the room, a tell tail sign that he was about to lie.  
  
"Well.. Ah..." Another sign, he stumbled over his words, "I was making sure everything was still going as planned with the match tonight." He flashed me a big smile, showing off his braces. I looked at him suspiciously but before I could say anything he glanced at his wrist watch and said,  
  
"Come on bumble bee, we gotta go get ready for our match tonight!!" Shane eagerly pulled me along down the hall and into our locker room. Once I was in my Lady Tornado I finally realized how much I would have missed this! It was like the final piece of a puzzle was put together, I felt whole again. The whole time we were getting ready I would steal glances at Shane, he always looked like he was deep in thought and I could see his mouth move every now and then. A few minutes later we walked to the Gorilla position where Jeff and Nicole met us.  
  
"Well Im glad you two are back together!" Nicole said to Shane and I, which caused Shane to give my hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, well like the song says 'I had a little help from my friends.'" Jeff raised his eyebrow in Nicole's direction and she giggled.  
  
"Don't worry Jeffy, I'll tell ya about it later." We all had a good laugh, then loud drums rang through the arena, signaling Jeff and Nicole's entrance.   
  
"See ya'll out there!!" Jeff yelled and took Nicole's hand and walked through the heavy black curtain. I looked back at Shane who was staring at me, his brown eyes were showing so much love in them and they were accented by the black paint.  
  
"What?" I asked. He shook his and smiled.  
  
"STANDA BACK, THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN THROUGH! STEER CLEAR, THERE'S A TORNADO COMIN IN!!" I grabbed Shane's hand and we stepped through the curtain as well. I looked through the crowd and saw lots of people I graduated High School with, most of them either wouldn't even look at me, or didn't realize who I was.  
  
When we got into the ring and did our pose for the cameras I saw my family and some close friends sitting in the front row, I of course had sent the tickets to them. My mom and child hood friend, Lyndsey, were crying their eyes out, proud to see me and that's a feeling I'll never forget. Finally everyone was in the ring and I couldn't wait to get my hands on Nora, but to my surprise Shane grabbed a mic and the house lights went off completely and a sky blue spotlight shown on Shane and I.  
  
"I know this is kinda hard for me to do, but if I can I'd like to be serious for a second." I tried to look over at Nicole or Stephy, but it was like being a fish in a bowl, everyone could see in, but I couldn't see out. He slowly grabbed the clasps on his mask and carefully slid it off, trying not to smudge the black paint. I was about to say something, but he stopped me, "Becky, I almost lost you once and I don't ever wanna loose you again so...." He paused and pulled my mask off as well, then got down on one knee.  
  
"Will you marry me?" 


	13. Chapter 12 Revenge

Disclaimer and Authors Note: Ok, sorry to leave ya'll hangin, but Im nice so I typed up the next chapter, will Becky say yes? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Hehe, if ya don't know then scroll down and see what she says!! And by the way, I don't own anyone other than Becky! =) R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
I stood in shock, my mouth gaping wide open. I tried to look around me but due to the blinding spot light I couldn't see anyone. I looked back at Shane who was grinning like a cat, when I took my eyes off of him he must have slipped behind his back and pulled out a beautiful looking diamond ring. I pushed back my tears of joy and coughed up a laugh,  
  
"YES!!!!!!' I screamed into the mic which caused the whole arena to erupt into cheers and the house lights came back on. Shane jumped up from his kneeling position and scooped me up in his arms, twirling me around in the middle of the ring. After a few turns he sent me back on my feet and passionately kissed me, making the people in the arena scream in delight. When we broke the kiss I looked over at my friends in the ring and Nicole and Stephy had tears in there eyes, I then looked at my family and saw mom and Lyndsey hugging each other crying like babies.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! Enough of this mushy shit!" Everyone turned around and saw Vince walking through the curtain, I pulled my mask back over my face and tried to figure out what Vinnie Mac had up his sleeve, "I can't allow this to happen, she signed a contract to be HHH's valet! If you want her back, you'll have to fight HHH for her! If you win then you'll get Lady Tornado back, hell I'll even let you get married on RAW! But if you loose, then Lady Tornado stays with Hunter." The crowed started booing and the security guards were straining to hold my little brother back, he was really wanting to get his hands on Vince. I looked at Shane and he winked at me.  
  
"Sure Vince, I'll take on that asshole and win!! Oh yeah, Lady Tornado stays with me until RAW!"  
  
"Fine, enjoy your time with her while you can!" Vince wickedly smiled and went back to the back. I quickly turned to Shane to say something but was pushed from behind, it was Nora. Now wasn't the time to talk, now was the time to get my revenge. The bell rang as I hauled back and knocked the shit out of her, sending her to the floor. Nora crawled on her hands and knees to her corner to try and tag in Stephy, but Stephy acted like she was picking something from her nails, totally ignoring Nora. I took that chance and grabbed Nora by her ankles and jerked her into the middle of the ring.  
  
"Oh hell no little girl! Your not gettn away from me that easily!" I got the opportunity to get some really good hits in on Nora until she pushed me away and forced a tag on Chris.  
  
"BITCH!!" I screamed at her, then I reached behind me and tagged in Jeff. Shane pulled me next to him on the apron and hugged me to him.  
  
"Good job bumble bee, that was a beating she wont soon forget." I smiled at him then asked in his ear,  
  
"What's the deal with that match Monday?" But once again we were interrupted when Jeff pushed us apart and climbed on the top turn buckle and did a drop kick to Chris' chest. Shane went back to his original spot and said,  
  
"Ask me later, we better pay attention." He chuckled. The match went on as planned and I started to get a little bored, so I crept over to Nora, who was still bleeding from her nose on the turn buckle, and I grabbed her ankles, pulling her feet out from under her which caused her chin to hit the apron with a sick thud and a loud cry of agony escaped from her lips. A couple of trainers pushed me out of the way and took care of Nora, as I walked away I could have sworn I saw one of her teeth lying on the apron next to Chris' foot. I laughed to myself and was forced to go back to the corner just as Shane got the pin of Jay.  
  
We all met back in the back and had a sweaty group hug.  
  
"Ok everyone!" I yelled, "back to my place its time to party!!!" We all cheered then went our separate ways. 


	14. Chapter 13 Pre Match

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers mentioned in this story, I only own Becky, who is me =) hehe. I have no idea how much longer this fic is gonna go on, am I dragging it out to much? I think Im almost done I think lol. Remember to R&R!!  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
Everyone went to their rental cars and drove to my house, I rode with Shane of course. I sat up front admiring my huge diamond ring when a though occurred to me and filled my body with fear.  
  
"Sugar booger..." I started.  
  
"Humm?" He took his right hand off the steering wheel and took my hand, placing a small kiss on my knuckles which made me absolutely melt.  
  
"Did you ask me to marry you just for a story line, or did you really mean it?" He gripped my hand even tighter and chuckled,  
  
"Of course I want to marry you! Why, would your answer have changed if it wasn't a story line?"  
  
"Hell no Shane! I love you! I was just worried that..."  
  
"Its ok bumble bee, don't worry about it, what you should be worrying about is how Paul is going to recover from all of the broken bones Im going to give him Monday!" I nervously smiled and looked out the window, I was extremely scared about the match Monday. Shane hadn't told me anything about how it was supposed to go or anything. I remembered the last time Paul and Shane went at it, and I was scared to death the same thing was going to happen again.  
  
The weekend flew by quickly, everyone was having a good time at my house in Kentucky, then going to Stephy's house in Ohio, because that's where RAW was being held that Monday. Everyone kept doting on me and 'how beautiful my ring was'. As for Shane himself, he never let my side. Then came time for Shane's match and I was a nervous wreck. Well sure nothing really bad was going to happen, except for maybe Shane actually loosing, fake or not, and I'd still have to see Paul every Monday night and every house show we did... Oh yeah that's all!! That night I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. It finally got so bad that Shane had to lock me in our locker room with Jay (everyone else had a match and Shane said he needed to focus and couldn't with me pacing around all the time so Jay said he would stay with me because he didn't have a match that night). I nervously sat nest to Jay, my sweaty hands folded in my lap and watching the replay of what happened between Shane and Vince at the house show.  
  
"That's what I looked like" I screeched as I watched Shane pull my mask off, reveling to the entire world my expression of a raccoon.  
  
"Yeah, and that's on a good day!!" I turned and punched a laughing Jay hard in the arm, "OUCH!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm, "Hey, who's that sitting next to your mom?" I looked back at the TV screen and saw my other best friend, Lyndsey, all teary eyed from witnessing Shane's proposal.  
  
"Oh, that's one of my best friends, he name is Lyndsey." I looked back over at Jay and saw him literally drooling all over himself.  
  
"And why didn't you introduce us?" He half way yelled. I chuckled and was about to reply, but I heard Paul's music start up, and all of my attention was brought back to what was happening on RAW, just as in the dark about what was going to happen as the fans sitting in the stands.  
  
AN- Sorry I had to end this chapter so soon, but I thought it was a good stopping point, I haven't even written the next chapter yet so please give me some idea's on what you think should happen I want it to be something unexpected. Thanks!!! 


	15. Chapter 14 The Match

Disclaimer and Authors note: I don't own anyone other than Becky. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with college and writing my part of 'Who do I love?'. If ya haven't gone to read it yet go read it!!! =) Thanks and as always remember to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 14-  
  
Once again I found myself watching Paul and Shane go at it with each other, but this time I was cheering for a deferent person.  
  
"You do know this is scripted right?" Jay asked me, grinning like a cheesier cat.  
  
"SHUT UP JAY! Shane didn't bother to tell me how this was gonna turn out!" I screamed and continued watching the match. Both men were staggering and bleeding profusely. Then out of no where Ric Flair and Randy Orton came running out and started beating on Shane. "WHAT!?!?!" I screamed, Jay just laughed at me once again. Everyone all of a sudden everyone in the ring stopped what they were doing and looked at the top of the ring, where a tall lean figure sat on top of a huge motorcycle. "TAKER!?!?!" Now I was really confused.  
  
"Yep, Vince thought this would be a good time to bring Taker back to RAW. Plus Shane said it would be great cause then you can ask Taker to give you away on the RAW wedding." I looked at Jay with my mouth hanging open.  
  
"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me???" I stood up to my full height and glared down at Jay. He gulped nervously and opened his mouth to say something, when someone knocked on the door, interrupting him.  
  
"CAMERA CREW!! We're here to shoot Becky thanking Taker."  
  
"H..Hold on." Jay's voice cracked as he crept around me and pulled a small sliver key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
"YOU HAD A KEY TOO!?!?"  
  
"You can kill him later, lets get this over with." snipped the rude camera man.  
  
"You wait till I get back Reso!!" I glared at him as I walked out the door, "Ok, what am I supposed to do?"   
  
"You mean you don't know?" He sounded astonished.  
  
"Uh, no or I wouldn't have asked." I snapped getting a bit pissed off myself.  
  
"Listen here you little..."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked from around the corner. I poked my head around the corner and saw Taker casually leaning against the wall, chewing on a toothpick.  
  
"TAKER!!" I happily said and ran to him. We had met at a company Christmas party a while ago and Taker, as he was to everyone, fell into my father figure when I was on the road, that was when I got to see him.  
  
"Hey bumble bee!" He was also the only other person that could call me bumble bee, "Is this asshole givin ya any problems?" He asked giving the younger camera man an evil glare.  
  
"No sir! I was just..." The camera man started but instantly stopped when Taker raised his voice.  
  
"I didn't ask you! I asked her!"   
  
"Naw, he wasn't botherin me to much, he was just about to tell me what Im supposed to do in this promo." I smiled sweetly at the man, as if to say 'Now what bitch???'.  
  
"Well.... what are you waitin for?" He asked the trembling man.  
  
"You.. your supposed to thank Mr. Calloway for saving Mr. Helms and your going to ask him to give you away at the wedding in 2 weeks." He said, making sure to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Ok! Lets do this!" I happily said, ready to go back and see if Shane was ok.  
  
  
  
After I shot the promo I quickly went to go find Shane, but as I rounded a corner I bumped into Vince.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry Mr. McMahon, I wasn't lookin where I was goin. And by the way I wanted to thank you, I really appreciate you letting me go back to being Shane's valet" He warmly smiled at me and said,  
  
"It was no problem. I'd like to say congratulations on your engagement and don't worry about a thing, the RAW wedding is going to be wonderful!"  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you don't have to...." I started to say but was interrupted,  
  
"Nonsense! This will bring the ratings way up, and it will please the fans, so think nothing of it," He patted my shoulder and pushed me a little down the hallway, "Now, why don't you go find Shane, Im sure he's looking for you. And stop worrying about the wedding, Im giving you and Shane both the next two weeks off, I'll be sure to send your scripts to Shane's house."  
  
"Thank you again!" I said as I ran down the hallway. I heard some moans and groans coming from inside the trainers room, I peaked in and saw the trainer poking around on Shane's ribs.  
  
"You ok sugar booger?" I asked as I stood in the doorway where Shane could see me.  
  
"Ahh.. he baby... OUCH! SHIT DUDE THAT HURTS!!" He yelped, slapping the trainers hands away from him.  
  
"How is he?" I asked walking over and taking Shane's hand in mine, and trying not to laugh. Shane could be such a baby sometimes!!  
  
"He's got a few bruised ribs, but other than that he should be all right, even though he sounds like he's gonna die." The trainer joked as he removed the plastic gloves from his hands.  
  
"Real funny" mumbled Shane as he turned his attention back to me, by that time I was giggling uncontrollably, "Can we go now bumble bee??" He asked trying to get up.  
  
"Yeah, come on sugar booger." I helped him get up and lead him out of the trainers room. A few steps down the hallway we met Ric helping Paul to the vacated trainers room. They both looked like they wanted to kill us at that moment. I just smirked and turned to Shane and sweetly said,  
  
"Sugar booger, have I told you lately that I loved you?" Shane looked at Paul and caught what I was trying to do.  
  
"Not recently bumble bee" He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, that made steam come out of Paul's ears as he limped past us, mad as hell, "Your awful bumble bee!" Shane chuckled, then winced when he was painfully reminded of his bruised ribs.  
  
"Come on sugar booger, lets go home." I said pulling him down the hallway to get our things so we could leave. 


	16. Chapter 15 The Script

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Becky =)  
  
We went to Shane's home in North Carolina so we could rest, both mentally and physically. I mostly had to wait on Shane, due to his ribs, but I didn't mind. I was thankful that he was all right and that we were able to be together without Paul sticking his huge nose in our business. I did owe Shane after all, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. The 2 weeks flew by and the Sunday before we were supposed to have the RAW wedding Vince, as promised, sent us our scripts. As I sat in the living reading through the script I started to cry, Vince had gone all out to make this a huge ordeal. If it was anything like it said in the script then it was going to be wonderful!! Nicole was going to be my maid of honor and Stacy and Trish were going to be my brides maids. Jeff was going to be Shane's best man and of course Taker was going to give me away. Thankfully Shane and I had already planned on another small wedding so all of our friends could be a part in it. Our wedding was going to be the first event on RAW.   
  
Shortly after I set the script to the side, tears still running down my cheeks, Shane walked into the room munching on a sandwich. He stopped focusing on the food and looked at me,  
  
"Bumble bee, have you been cryin??" I turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"It's ok sugar booger, have you read your script yet?" I asked, eager to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"Yep." He said as he took another bite from his sandwich.  
  
"....AND...?" I urged him on, hoping he'd say a little bit more then Yep!!  
  
"Vince has some damn good writers, I can't wait to see the main event!"  
  
"SHANE!!!" I yelled causing him to laugh, no able to keep up his act anymore.  
  
"Yes bumble bee, Im as excited about it as you are, believe me its gonna be wonderful." He finally admitted, making himself comfortable next to me. He threw his vacant arm around my shoulders and drew me to his chest.  
  
**I can't wait till tomorrow** I excitedly thought as I snuggled into his embrace.  
  
AN: Sorry it was so short, once again it was a good place stop =) And I think this time it almost over, there have been a few other stories I've been writing on or have been wanting to write forever so Im gonna finish this one off then start another one lol. 


	17. Chapter 16 The Wedding Last Chapter!

Disclaimer and AN- I don't own anyone other than Becky! Ok guys this is it, the last chapter I promise!! If ya wanna review, now's the time. Now its time for the pluggs- go read 'Who do I love' on StephyHelms' FF.net SN. Im writin it too and in my oppinon it rocks!!! Im also starting a new fanfic staring me and Matt, please go check it out! Thanks and remember to R&R  
  
Once again I found myself in mine and Shane's locker room, but this time I wasn't wearing my regular costume. I had on a beautiful white wedding gown and of course my mask, we had to stick to the story line DUH! Nicole, Stephy, Amy, Stacy, and Trish were all sitting with me.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Stephy gushed as she smoothed down her dress.  
  
"Yeah, but I am sorry that you can't be in this one Stephy." I said looking at one of my best friends, she was wearing her regular wrestling attire, while the other girls were wearing light green dresses.  
  
"It's ok, I understand that it has to go along with the story line. Just as long as Im in the other one!" Stephy said folding her arms behind her head.  
  
"Well DUH! Of course you are!" I said smirking broadly. There was a knock on the door then Taker poked his head in.  
  
"You ladies ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah hold on a sec deadman." Nicole said shutting the door on him. "You ready?" She asked me. I sighed deeply, shook my head yes and smiled brightly.  
  
"Yep, group hug??" I suggested holding out my arms. We all hugged each other, everyone on the verge of tears. The new headed to the door, but I asked Stephy and Nicole to stay behind for a second.  
  
"You 2 are my bestfriends and if it wasn't for you 2 then I wouldn't be here. So I got you both a little something, as sort of a thank you." I went to my gym bag and pulled out 2 slim black boxes.  
  
"You shouldn't have done this Becky!" Stephy scolded me. I just smiled as I watched my best friends open their boxes. Inside each box was a small silver chain and in the middle was a diamond.  
  
"It's nothing really." I shrugged my shoulders, "I have one like it too, so now we all match!!" I excitedly said touching the small silver chain that hung around my neck. Both Nicole and Stephy came up and hugged me again, saying,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You girls are my sisters and I luv you guys!!" I admitted.  
  
"Ok enough gushy crap, lets go little one." Taker said interrupting our moment. WE looked up and saw Taker, Jeff and Chris all standing in the door. Taker and Jeff had on tuxes and looked extremely handsome.  
  
"We better hurry, Shane's about ready to shit himself out there." Jeff snickered, we all laughed then left the locker room as I walked out of the room I slid my mask on, had to stay in character ya know!!  
  
Once we were at the entrance we all took really deep breaths and kept silent waiting for our cues. First Jeff and Nicole went out, then Amy and RVD, Stacy and Test, then Taker and I went last. As I walked down the ramp, my arm linked with Takers, and I saw Shane nervously shift from one foot to the other. In my opinion he looked better than any man there in his tux. I reached the steps and Taker and Jeff held the ropes open for me so I could get through them without giving the people a show. The first thing I saw when I came up was Shane holding his hand out to me, beaming like a pair of head lights. I stepped towards him and the preacher began.  
  
The ceremony itself went by in a flash, but the reception lasted forever which was just fine with me. Vince was going to use us partying as a time filler through out the show. Instead of us breaking when they weren't filming us for RAW we continued to party non stop all night. It was a wonderful time to be in the WWE.  
  
A couple of months later Shane and I officially tied the knot in front of all our family and friends. After the wedding at the reception everyone danced and had a great time. One of the best moments was when Jay and Lyndsey met, the danced all night long. But I'd have to say my favorite moment by far was the bride and groom dance. Jeff actually got up on stage and sang 'So far away' by Staind. For Shane and I, it fit perfectly, and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole church.   
  
Shane and I had been through so much together that nothing could break us apart. We were meant to be together and nothing could take that away from us.  
  
And as the old cliché goes-  
  
WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! 


End file.
